Le coupable
by Seriusly-lovin-Sirius
Summary: L'histoire se passe apres le tome 5. Le francais n'est pas ma langue maternelle, alors soyez gentils. One-shot.


**Le coupable**

Harry était couché sur son lit, il regardait les rayons de soleil qui dansaient sur le plafond et il plongait les ongles dans le matelas en réprimant la colère et la tristesse. Il ferma les yeux pour qu'ils cessent de piquer et deux larmes de désespoir tombèrent sur l'oreiller.

Chaque jour de ces vacances se déroulait de la même façon. Harry ne savait pas si cela faisait un mois ou juste une semaine qu'il était alongé sur le lit sans aucune activité et ne sortait de sa chambre que dans les cas exeptionnels. Seul. Et tout le temps, il y avait avec lui que le sentiment de sa culpabilité... Sa culpabilité et les souvenir douloureux. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin de l'année scolaire.

_Coupable. _

Il voyait toujours le voil noir qui bougea doucement et puis resta immobile après que le corps de son parrain, Sirius Black, tomba à travers. Il voyait toujour son visage souriant, mais qui n'allait plus jamais sourire et qu'il n'allait plus jamais voir. Plus jamais.

Et tout ça était sa faute. Dumbledore et tout le monde pouvaient lui raconter ce qu'ils voulaient, mais il savait bien que c'était sa faute et rien que sa faute. C'était lui le coupable. Lui et sa curiosité. Lui, qui n'avait pas fait des efforts. Lui et sa haine envers Snape. Lui et ses souhaits subconscients. _Lui, qui devait jouer l'héro . _C'était sa faute. Il était le coupable.

_Coupable._

_Coupable._

_Coupable. _

Il savait très bien qu'il devait être puni. La conscience de sa propre culpabilité et responsabilité avait l'air d' être une punition assez grande, mais il était sûr que cela ne suffisait pas. Rien ne suffisait. Sirius était mort et ceci n'était pas douloureux que pour lui. Lupin était le meilleur ami de Sirius et Tonks était la fille de sa cousine... Ils devaient aussi ressentir de la tristesse... Mais eux, ils n'étaient coupables de rien. C'était lui.

_Coupable._

_Coupable._

_Coupable. _

Cette conscience était comme des milles d'aiguilles qui se plongaient dans chaque millimètre de sa peau.

Sirius serait vivant si Harry faisait plus d'efforts en apprenant l'occlumency. S' il n'était pas si curieux. S'il ne ragardait pas dans la pensine. S'il ne souhaitait pas de savoir qu'est ce qu'il était caché derrière la porte dont il rêvait. S'il écoutait ce que Hermione lui disait. S'il se rapellait au moins du mirroir que Sirius lui avait donné. _S'il n'était pas un tel idiot._

_Coupable._

_Coupable._

_Coupable. _

Hedwig entra par la fenêtre dans la chmbre. Elle apportait une lettre. Harry devait faire beoucoup d'efforts pour s'asseoir. Il prit la lettre, il remarqua que l'adresse était écrite par Hermione, et il la jetta sur d'autres lettres qui étaient posées à côté de son lit et dont aucune n'était ouverte. Il recevait beaucoup plus de lettres que l'année dernière, mais maintenat il ne les désirait pas et il ne les lisait pas. Il ne voulait pas la reconsolation, la compassion, les histoires comme les vacances sont merveilleuses, ni les phrases compréhensives, car _eux,_ ils ne comprenaient rien.

_Coupable. _

Ce mot le dévorait.

_Coupable. _

Il devait écrire à l'Ordre du phénix chaques trois jours, mais il ne savait pas combient de temps s'avait écoulé. Chaque fois, quand il avait assez de forces pour le faire, il leur avait écrit quelques phrases qui disaient qu'il ne doivent pas se faire de soucis et que les Dursley ne lui faisaient aucun mal. Les Dursley n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qu'il ressentait.

_Coupable._

_Coupable._

_Coupable. _

« Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mort ! » s'écria Harry tout à coup et il laissa enfin sortir ses setniments. « Je veux qu'il revienne, qu'il soit là avec nous comme avant ! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL SOIT MORT ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi mes parents ? Tout ça à cause de cette prophétie ! Sans elle, Sirius et papa et maman seraient toujours en vie et je ne devrait pas vivre dans cette maison abominable et je n'aurait pas cette maudite cicatrice. LA PROPHÉTIE DAMNÉE ! Cette charlatane ne pouvait – elle pas prévoir quleque chose d'autre ? JE VEUX QU'IL REVIENNE ! » Il criait si fort qu'il commençait à avoir mal à la gorge et sa respiration était saccadée. « Je veux qu'il revienne, » il répéta plus doucement. Il commença à sangloter et il lui était totalement indifférent que tous les habitants de Privet Drive avaient certainement entendu son cri. Heureusement que les Dursley n'étaient pas là.

Au moins une démi-heure s'est écouléé jusqu' au moment ou il est devenu de nouveau calme.

Même s'il se senatit un peu mieux, car il avait cessé de réprimer ses sentiments, et même s'il essayait de ne plus y penser, ce mot était toujours là avec lui, autour de lui et en lui et chague seconde se mot s'enfonçait de plus en plus douloureusement dans son âme.

_Coupable._

_Coupable._

_Coupable._

_COUPABLE ! _


End file.
